Quest:One of Three
|Saga = Runeskin |Diff = 9+ at MR 80, then up to 9+ at MR 86 in the nevernal passage - or (optionally) no fights at all. |AS&P = true }} General Information This is one of the "Runeskin scenarios", which can be terminated prematurely, and earns full completion rewards even if literally fleeing the scene and ending the adventure without engaging in a single battle. However, the rewards are significant enough (AS&P, combat and general XP, as well as loot) to warrant taking on any and all foes and not shying away from the unknown. WARNINGS: *If you complete this adventure before completing all the preceding Runeskin scenarios, they will no longer be available once the Runeskin Final Scenario starts. *Completing the Runeskin Final Scenario will be extremely difficult without having completed the maze in this adventure. Tips * To maximize rewards, stand your ground and fight first foe, then choose "step into the Shadow Path" and hack away to your heart's content, collecting experience and loot (keeping the best, chucking the rest as you go), and resting when needed. * To further maximize XP earnings, fight at as high a "to hit"-level as still feels comfortable to you (ideally between 8+ to 12+ ratings), since this will make the difference between earning 1 XP or 4-10 XP per battle. Prerequisites Map S = Starting square (choose rest here to replenish SP and NV pools) R = Resting spots (SP and NV pools automatically replenished every time you reach them - if you don't see the effects, simply click on your Stats button to reload its display.) F = "Finish" square (TBD) Walkthrough You're rushed by a black-robed phantom; you have two choices: # retreat into town, avoiding this confrontation altogether - you give an account of the encounter to Captain Millark, who congratulates you for having preserved your own life... then you're rewarded for your brave flight, and the adventure ends as abruptly as it started: #; Completion reward #* 512 general XP #* 64 Valour (not a typo) # stand your ground and hack away at #* #* then, no other option but to step through a nevernal portal, at which point you find yourself in a wide stone passage - see map above. #* Within this linear "wide stone passage", these are potential enemies: #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** At the end of the corridor you are presented with a somewhat mystifying choice: toch one of three green-glowing symbols: triangular, rectangular or pentagonal... your choice will net you 256 experience points to all skills and powers - and recurring dreams of the shape selected. You then have a fleeting encounter with your arch nemesis-cum-"recruiter", then step into the newly opened Shadow Path and find yourself on the outskirts of Silverwysp; there, you give an accunt of your adventure to Captain Millark, and receive your completion reward. Rewards * 33-36 combat XP for defeating the Phantom Swordsman. * 256 XP applied to All Skills and Powers (regardless of choice of shape). ; Completion reward * 512 general XP and * 64 Valour (precisely the same as when bravely running away).